Brittany Hawkins/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Speed Brittany’s speed is above average than that of a woman her age, due to her devil fruit. She has increased speed to near superhuman levels. However, whenever she goes into a hybrid form she can increase speed and agility more due to the fact that she has grown wings. With that she is able to move faster on the battle field; this style was shown whenever Brittany was fighting several Marines. She had grow her wings and she was able to fly able the men, attacking and out running them. Strength Brittany has above average strength as well, due to her devil fruit her strength near superhuman level. This was shown when she had to fight off a buster cell call; she had picked up one of the boats and through it into the other ones. However, most of her strength is extremely destructive and as such, she mostly destroys everything in sight. Swordsmanship Brittany was trained in swordsmanship by Basil, since it seems that he is great with a sword. Brittany is believed to be as well, even thought she has never drawn her sword yet. But a lot of talk about her being at least an expert swordsman level is believed as well, however there was one instance in which she did draw her sword against another. But this was unseen, she had drawn her sword and a few seconds later her enemy was on the ground badly cut and injured. Combat Skills Brittany is a natural fighter; she was able to go up against many members of the Banshee crew at once. She used several mix martial arts and her own style, not really wanting to use her sword. But she is able to turn her hands into a form like eagle claws and she uses these the most for battle, using it against members of the Banshee crew. Equally matching them, as Brittany was able to fight them off from their attack. Fortune Telling Much like Basil, Brittany can see the future through the use of a terra cards. She often will do this before a battle, much Basil does. Her prediction are just as accurate as Basil’s are, however it seems that Brittany has commented that she is the one who brings the shadow of death over the people. While had commented himself, that she is a bringer of death and her own shadow is the shadow of death. Devil Fruit The Danu Danu no Mi, Model: Garuda (ダヌダヌないミ、モデル) is an Mythical Zoan type of Devil Fruit, in which the user is able to transform into a hybrid or full version and gain the powers of the eagle god, Garuda . Garuda meaning “Eagla God”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub called the Child-Child Fruit, Model: Eagle God. Strengths and Weaknesses The main strengths of this fruit is that it allows the user to be able to transform, gain deity like speed, strength and a faster recovery time. The user is able to generate crescent shaped wind blades that the user can form from either the claws or wings. The user can also get an increase in their visions that of a hawk, being able to see great distances than the average human. They will also be able to create sonic screams that can send vibrations through matter and most times it can break it. This power has been seen as well for dispelling some Logia type Fruits. The user will suffer the standard weakness of the Devil Fruit. Haki Brittany is seriously strong with haki, she is able to increase her senses and to the point that she is able to predict her opponents movements. This is really however she is able to “tell” the future of others, a secret that she doesn’t reveal to anyone. She is able to increase her durability, to the point that she is as if she is wearing armor and this works the best when in a hybrid mode. She can increase the durability of her wings, were they wouldn’t be damaged by others. Brittany also has the ability to knock out opponents with haki, to the point she can even a whole room drop down. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages